The present invention relates to a premium class aircraft passenger suite that includes several unique features that provide enhanced passenger comfort, weight savings and efficient space utilization. The passenger suite includes a separate seat and bed that permit the seat and bed structures to be optimized for sitting and sleeping, respectively. Other features permit the passenger suite to be efficiently used by the passenger for sleeping, working, dining and video viewing.
Conventional prior art aircraft passenger suite tables are typically provided as a unit that deploys from a storage area in the seat arm rest or in a separate storage area proximate the seat. This application discloses dining and work tables that deploy from an area of the suite away from the main passenger seat and instead are used in combination with a separate dining and work chair positioned at right angles to the main passenger seat. Part of the invention also includes the provision of a bed that is a separate and distinct structure from the passenger seat and that deploys into a flat sleeping surface having a proper firmness, and that is already covered with a sheet or other bed covering. An integral tensioning system assists in deploying and stowing and deploying the bed.
The table arrangement provides tables that are a sufficiently large size to serve a full meal service within the confines of the airline passenger suite. They are able to operate completely independent of each other, making the space more flexible for the passenger and giving the airline the opportunity to market more sophisticated experiences to their premium class customers.
The novel table arrangement disclosed in this application provides two completely separate seating positions within the passenger suite. These separate seat positions enable each to be designed for its specific function without the need to compromise with the demands of the other seat position.
By creating separate positions for the premium class passengers within their space, it encourages them to get up and move about within the suite, which may reduce the incidence of deep vein thrombosis (DVT) caused by sitting in the same position for long periods time.
Furthermore, by offering two separate tables, two passengers may dine in the same suite without the need to share one dining table or perch on a small buddy seat.
Conventional prior art aircraft passenger suite tables are typically provided as a unit that deploys from a storage area in the seat arm rest or in a separate storage area proximate the seat. This application discloses an automatically-extending dining table that stows horizontally in a space shorter than its deployed length. It is mounted on a pivoting arm which moves the table from its stowed position to its deployed position. As the table pivots to its deployed position, a cable that connects the pivot point of the table arm to a rack and pinion arrangement in the arm drives the table leaf from its stowed position to its extended position. This results in the table being deployed to the centerline of the main passenger seat. A second pivot point beneath the leaf of the table allows the table to be positioned parallel to the passenger at any point of its movement. This gives a range of positions so that people of all sizes can find a comfortable position for the table.
The suite includes, in addition to the table arrangement described above, a second table that is used by the occupant of a work/dining chair and operates completely independently of the main passenger seat table, making the space more flexible for the passenger and giving the airline the opportunity to market more sophisticated experiences to their customers.
The novel table arrangement provides two completely separate seated positions, both with a proper chair, within the passenger suite. These separate seat positions enable each to be designed for its specific function without the need to compromise with the demands of the other seat position.
Conventional prior art aircraft passenger suite tables are typically provided as a unit that deploys from a storage area in the main passenger seat arm rest or in a separate storage area proximate the seat. This means, of course, that the main passenger seat is also the seat used for dining and working. This arrangement is most often necessary because of space requirements, but is not ideal. Premium class passenger seats are typically relatively soft and place the seat occupant in a somewhat reclined seated position even when the seat back is in the upright taxi, takeoff and landing position. This position is suitable for reading, relaxing, and watching video entertainment but requires the occupant to lean forward slightly to eat or work. Prior art premium class suites have not addressed this issue in a completely suitable manner. This application discloses a passenger suite that provides the premium class passenger with both a main passenger seat for “relaxation” and a separate chair and table for dining and working, with both the table and chair specially designed for those functions. Thus, the suite includes, in addition to table for use with the main passenger seat, a work/dining table that is used by the occupant of a work/dining chair and operates completely independent of the main passenger seat table, making the space more flexible for the passenger and giving the airline the opportunity to market more sophisticated experiences to their premium class customers.
Premium class aircraft passenger suites typically provide the premium class passenger with a large, comfortable seat that has a number of motor-actuated adjustments for various purposes. Controls are also provided for electronic entertainment devices and the like. As the number of passenger operated controls increases, the control consoles are typically either made larger or the individual control buttons and switches made smaller. As a result, the controls take up additional space that could otherwise be used for other purposes, or become more difficult to operate.
As disclosed in this application, the passenger seat controls are contained in a console mounted in a rotating pivot mechanism used for deploying the main passenger seat dining table. This rotating pivot mechanism overlaps its space with the passenger seat controls. When the table is deployed, it rotates around the seat control console. Sharing mechanism space between the electronic seat control unit and the dining table deployment mechanism compacts the space in which these mechanisms function. The benefits of this arrangement include permitting the same amount of space to be used to fit more features into the same footprint on board the aircraft and freeing up space for the passengers to utilize for the items they bring on board with them.
This application discloses an automatically-extending dining table that stows horizontally in a space shorter than its deployed length. It is mounted on a pivoting arm which moves the table from its stowed position to its deployed position. As the table pivots to its deployed position, a cable that connects the pivot of the table arm to a rack and pinion arrangement in the arm drives the table leaf from its stowed position to its extended position. This results in the table being deployed to the centerline of the main passenger seat.
A second pivot beneath the leaf of the table allows the table to be positioned parallel to the passenger at any point along its range of movement. This gives a range of positions so that seat occupants of all sizes can find a comfortable position for the table.
The suite includes, in addition to the table arrangement described above, a second table that is used by the occupant of a work/dining chair and operates completely independent of the main passenger seat table, making the space more flexible for the passenger and giving the airline the opportunity to market more sophisticated experiences to their customers.